


Presents

by Inuhime



Series: Presents AU [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: AU from start of s3, Alien matrix baby talk towards the end though, Bottom Lex, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Future Fic, Happy wedded bliss, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg Talk, No actual mpreg ever happens, Porn with Feelings, Protective Clark Kent, Territorial Clark Kent, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: Bruce Wayne meant it as a gag gift. Lex isn't sure if his nut case friend knew it would lead to this. But he isn't complaining.... Neither is Clark.{added picture art ;) }





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture I found in google that wouldn't leave my head. First ever Clex fic though i've been in the fandom since the start so be gentle with me... Reviews give me life! So do Kudos and hearts! In my head this is an AU just before s3 episode Shattered.... Lex never went to Belle Revee. Clark kept him from going. Lionel 'mysteriously dies' while Clark is on Red!K and no one really talks about it because 'reasons'... Lex was taken in by the Kents and everyone lives happily as they should. Okay? Good... On with the story. As always I don't own anything! But the idea is my own as are the mistakes.  
> {{Added picture art made by me cause I just had too}}

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/29602277@N05/41895487221/in/dateposted-public/)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a gift from Bruce, really he should have thrown it in the trash when he opened it. He knew it was a gag gift the second he saw it. Bruce probably thought it was funny as hell in his own brooding demented sort of way. At least it was an expensive gag gift, pure silk, very well made hand embroidering. The reason he hadn't thrown it? His husband of course, he had noticed immediately the look Clark threw him when he saw the 'gifted under garment', his eyes had glowed red for a split second before he'd controlled himself. Something that hadn't happened regularly since he was a teenager. 

He and Clark had been married a little under 10 years now. It had taken a lot to get there, and truthfully most of Clark's later teen years had been spent 'rescuing' Lex, including from his own father and himself. But Lionel Luthor had met an 'unfortunate' mysterious end one night while Lex had been too busy with the Kents trying to find Clark who'd gone into another of his 'strange' mood swings. After his death keeping Lex safe and sane became a hell of a lot easier. Something that wasn't lost on the Kents who at the convincing of their son took Lex in as one of their own. 

But that's a tale for another time, needless to say it had surprised a lot of people that shouldn't really have been that surprised when they came out as a 'dating couple' when Clark turned 20. Lex had tried the whole 'I want you to experience life before you settle for me' thing; It didn't work. Clark wouldn't hear of it and actually had gotten quite upset that Lex had thought dating him seriously would be 'settling' because to Clark Lex was the most thing ever. So on his boyfriend's 21st birthday Lex finally gave himself to Clark as a birthday gift. Clark still says it was the best dammed gift ever. Better than a truck, or a collage scholarship that he knows came from Lex even though Lex says it isn't true. They meshed perfectly right from the start, Clark could be loving in bed, but still very much the dominant partner. Lex didn't mind it in the least, if he wanted to fuck he'd sleep with a woman. Being bisexual as he was it made sense in his mind, if he had a guy with as perfect a cock as Clark's he was very well gonna make sure he was fucked with it. The fact that no one before Clark had a cock perfect enough for him to give himself too only made Clark smirk. Fine, so Lex' way of thinking didn't make sense to many people but Clark didn't mind it, and after all these years he even understood it most of the time. 

But why was a piece of under garment a gag gift you ask? Well this particular piece of silk underwear was red and blue, with his husband's Superman crest firmly located on the rear of it. It clung to him like it was painted on and left very little to the imagination. So needless to say it made a bit of a statement when Lex wore it; A statement his husband liked very much. Something he'd figured out nearly immediately, but hadn't figured the seriousness off until a few weeks later when he actually had worn it. 

It had started with an error on the part of his help staff. The one maid they trusted to come and do the housework was unable too for a couple of days. Because when your husband is Superman and is coming and going at all hours trust and discretion are a necessary must. Lex had long since gotten used to living with less staff than usual in his day to day. It was the price to pay for his husband's safety so he gladly paid it. But laundry piled up as it does, until Lex being unaccustomed to such problems happening to him went to check one morning for clean underwear and only came up with the 'gag gifted' one. There was nothing to it, he could have gone into the office sans underwear but Clark would have known and wouldn't have liked the idea. It wasn't as if people would know he was wearing it, so he put it on, prepared for work and went off about his day none the wiser for it. 

Mid morning conference with the press about the new project LexCorp had in the works went off without a hitch. If his husband looked at him a little more closely than normal from the mass of reporters, and his eyes flashed red a few times, well he tried not to notice too much. They tried not to play favorites in their work. Clark's idea not his, but he tried to abide by Clark's wishes on things of 'moral code' since really lets be frank Clark was the one that had one. Clark and the Kents were still very much his Jiminy Cricket and the world was all the better for it. At least that's what Clark's Justice League friends said jokingly. 

By the time he got home at a quarter to six he was somewhat tired and looking forward to relaxing a bit, he headed straight for the kitchen removing articles of clothing as he went, grabbed the last piece of the opened blueberry pie his lovely mother-in-law had sent and headed for the study where he turned on the news and removed the final bits and shoes before sitting on the sofa and relaxing to eat his pie wearing nothing but the underwear and his undershirt. He tried to watch his figure but more often than not he couldn't help it when it came to Martha's cooking, and it wasn't like his family minded him with a couple of extra pounds. Most of the time Martha still said he was much too thing and berated Clark for letting him work so much. Clark always made the same 'you think I can stop him?' excuse that made Lex chuckle into his coffee. Still he had to congratulate himself, he only weighed 5 lbs more than he had when he and Clark had married. That was something to boast about. 

He was mid way done with his pie and the news when the security system signaled the roof access had been used, he knew it was his husband since he could see on the screen it had been his code used. Besides that only someone who could fly could get to that particular window. 

“Clark....” Lex called out calmly when his husband didn't make a sound in the penthouse as he usually did. Clark thought it was cute when he said 'honey I'm home' when he came in, and Lex was enough of a sucker for him to agree. So when he didn't hear it he placed the pie plate and the cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of him before turning around and raising an eyebrow. “Clark?” He asked again confused. 

There was his husband standing in the doorway of the study, dressed that ridiculous get up he called a costume and starring at him with a look that made Lex shiver. He'd seen it only a few times, and red!K came to mind nearly each time. The only other time he'd seen it without the glowing red rocks was that one time one of his enemies had kidnapped Lex and threaten to 'abuse' him, tape it and send it to every major tv station so it was public. 'Clark Kent's little woman' he'd called him. The man had been one of the many idiots Lois Lane and Clark Kent reported on, probably put out of business or something. Lex didn't bother to keep up with everyone they reported on. Honestly if you had told Lex that being Clark Kent's husband would be more trouble for him than being Superman's in the public eye he would have laughed. 

Lex for his part had only been mildly scared, he'd known Clark would save him, and if for some ungodly reason he couldn't his little justice league friends surely would. He hadn't expected Batman and Wonder Woman to have to pull his husband off what was left of the idiot when they did arrive to save him. 

The moments after had been him hugged tightly into Superman, while he reassuring him that he was unharmed. Then continuously reassuring him that the man hadn't molested him while the Justice league made sure none of that could be seen by the public or any reporters because that would have been a bit hard to explain, and they didn't need 'Lex Luthor cheating on his reporter husband with Superman' headlines. 

It had taken Clark more than a week to stop being severely overprotective of him, Lex had bared it all with his normal unruffled nature figuring it all a part of being Clark Kent/Superman's husband and it had taught him the valuable lesson of knowing just how territorial his alien husband was. It wasn't as if it had been a great trouble to put up with, the sex had been amazing. There were few things on this earth better than Clark going all wild on him. Clark always felt badly after, apologized and worried he'd harmed his husband, Lex reassured him he hadn't and that led to softer more loving sex so really how on Earth could Lex dislike it. 

Now though he wondered which it was because he knew he hadn't been in danger today, it had been a boring normal day. Lex stood carefully, because it wasn't good to act without knowing which Clark you were dealing with. 

“Bad day at work?” Lex asked studying every muscle twitch. Before he could think further he was picked up into strong arms, before he could say anything he felt himself being dropped into their bed. Lex starred up to Clark with a blink because now his husband was in all his naked glory in front of him and very much ready for action. 

“Did it on purpose you little minx?” Clark said with a deep tone as he stalked forward getting on all fours on the bed until he was hovering over Lex. 

“I really don't know what you're talking about.” Lex said still studying Clark. “Played with little red stones today?” He asked though he didn't see any on Clark it was always good to ask. 

Clark grinning and ripped the undershirt off Lex like it was nothing. Lex wasn't surprised, he went through an amazingly huge amount of clothes because of this man. People thought he was a diva that didn't want to wear things twice. Hell if they knew the truth it would shock them, mild mannered his ass.

“No little red stones.” Clark said leaning down, starting little kisses on his neck that made Lex whimper our loud, sure hands feeling down his body before he was flipped over onto his stomach and Clark proceeded to stand on his knees between his husband's legs to kneed at said husband's perfect ass. It was only then that Lex noticed Clark had left his underwear unharmed which was out of the ordinary. Usually the underwear suffered a worse fate than his shirts. 

“Clark?” Lex asked with more clear confusion in his tone this time. Before Clark leaned down and started kissing up his back, until he reached the base of his skull and proceeded to lick and suck at the knob there. Lex groaned, his cock nearly instantly getting so hard it almost hurt. Only his husband ever dared to do such things. No one touched his head, ever.. Only him. 

“CLARK!!” 

“You know what this does to me Lex?” Clark said rubbing his hard cock on Lex's still underwear clothed ass. “You the sexiest man alive! My husband! Wearing my mark! My family crest like this!” Clark said as he easily raised Lex's ass up into the air and proceeded to start licking with the underwear on before proceeding to move aside the piece of clothing just enough to be able to have access to that perfect little tight hole he adored so much. It always made Lex groan and nearly scream.

“CLARK!” Lex said when he felt that tongue spear him open. “GOD! Clark I haven't....” He said gasping hard and clutching the pillow for dear life when he felt the first finger. “...cleaned... myself....” He whimpered out feeling another finger and the cold of the lube. It also said a lot about Clark's current state of mind that he was rushing through prep. Not that Lex needed it all that much anymore. They had a very active nightly sex life after all. About the only breaks he ever got was when Superman was too busy to come home for the night. 

He heard Clark chuckle and lean down against him again, starting to lick and trace his ear with his tongue before he had to grasp the pillow hard when the massive alien dick thrust into him. Lex could only whimper and groan, holding the pillow for dear life again. 

“You know I like it when you're all dirty Lex.” Clark said thrusting into his husband with measured strength. “You were walking around all day with my sperm in you still! My crest on your ass! You know how hard I had to control myself in that conference when I saw that Lex! Very evil of you sweetheart!” He said thrusting in a little harder while keeping a good hold of Lex's hips, he was loving the sounds his husband made when he thrust into him again just as hard and fast as the first time. His husband could take a lot, he knew. Over the years their sex life had only gotten more active and adventurous as Clark learned how much he could push, how much strength to use, which buttons to push and which to never touch again. He learned quick, and with Lex that always paid off. 

“Just admit you did it on purpose Lex, and maybe I'll even let you cum before round 3.” He said and Lex could practically hear the grin even though he couldn't turn to see him. He whimpered and groaned again, getting impossibly harder. 

“I didn't... I ran out of clean underwear... The maid has been sick; And you know your sperm has a habit of going very deep.” Lex whimpered out, his ass was getting hammered, he could practically feel every vein, every twitch of his husband's dick as it speared him. “CLARK!” Lex groaned out closing his eyes, arching his back as Clark seemed to hit his prostate dead on every time. He tried not to think about the fact that his husband could simply x-ray to get things this perfect, it had been one thing he'd never dared to ask. He wasn't sure if it was a kink he wanted to know about or not. 

Clark leaned down, covering Lex with his body until he was laying over him perfectly, pushing Lex until he was flat on the bed. He started kissing at his neck, his hands reaching out to his husband's their fingers intertwining as he slowed his pace to enjoy it all. Lex whimpered out at the loving feel of it. 

“Mine...” Clark said nipping at Lex's skin, every inch of his massive cock now buried in Lex's ass, moving just enough for it to be a torturous tease for Lex who could only whimper and groan. He arched back into Clark, his head to the side to give Clark access to his neck.

“Yours...” Lex said without even having to think about. “Only ever yours...” He said moaning out Clark's name when the man picked up speed again. For a second he wondered again if the possessiveness was from his alien side or if it was just Clark. But he couldn't wonder for too long before his mind was once again overtaken by all the lust. 

Clark speed up only slightly, but with the strength he was using it felt like a jack hammer again to Lex. The noises the human under him was making were music to Clark's hearing. Everything was, he could hear Lex's heart beating wildly inside his chest. He could hear the squelching sounds every time his cock thrust into his lover's ass. The creaking of the bed itself, and the way the headboard sounded as it hit the wall even though it was supposed to be secured. It all made him groan, made him tighten his hold on Lex. 

“Love you... sooo much... Soo mine...” Clark said biting and nipping at his lover's neck again before he had to bite his bottom lip when Lex got incredibly tight and from the scream he knew he was cumming. That never failed to do it, Lex hearing those words always did it and it always made Clark lighter for it. 

“That's it... Did you cum on my cock sweetheart? Hmmm?” He said without stopping to give his lover a break. “The only thing touching your cock is the sheets and you came so pretty didn't you? Always love your screams you know that. Love it when you make those pretty sounds for me Lex. But I didn't tell you to cum did I?” He added lifting off Lex, without pulling out he pulled Lex up by the hips until they were in the doggy position again that he knew drove Lex nuts. “I'm gonna make you go mute.” He said with that gruff, sex filled tone, and the more he talked the tighter Lex got, the more he shivered and spasmed. 

“CLARK! Please!!!” Lex whimpered out, begging though he didn't know for what. His whole body felt like it was on fire, he was oversensitized. Clark wasn't giving him a break, he never did. His cock was bravely trying to harden again, but this soon it was impossible. It didn't stop it from feeling good though overly sensitive also made it hurt. But the mix of it was a euphoria Lex was twisted enough to love and seek out like the best drugs. 

“Please what sweetheart? Please stop? Please cum? What do you want Lex?” Clark said keeping a hold of Lex's hips as he now thrust strongly but slower, making sure Lex felt each and every thrust but still as always being careful not to cause damage. Lex would have bucked forward from the strength of it if he hadn't held him so tight. There would be bruises were his fingers now were but Lex healed fast. A gift from the meteors that Clark would be eternally grateful for. 

Clark kept his eyes locked on his husband as he continued, every twitch, every gasp when he thrust forward, every shiver when he pulled back. He got a grin and pulled out earning a loud groan from his lover, and he gently flipped Lex onto his back before pulling him to him again. His legs went around him as his ass rested on his thighs and he pushed in again now smiling able to see the blissed out look Lex had on his face. 

“Clark!” Was said softer now, with a whimpery tone and another set of shivers that made Clark run a hand over his lover's hairless body and cock. When his hand touched that cock Lex whimpered again, instinctively trying to get away from the touch. But Clark kept him in place, he tightened the hand around the still flaccid cock and Lex arched his back up off the bed. He used some lube and started massaging the member until Lex was hard again and whimpering louder closing his eyes. The whole time he was thrusting into the now slightly looser ass with a slow sedate rhythm, just enjoying it all, clearly in no hurry to cum. His hand tightened around the base and pumped up towards the head in the same rhythm as the cock in his ass and Lex was no longer making sounds. He tried but nothing came, just shivers as Clark manhandled his cock and ass more. 

Clark could hardly stand it, he watched his husband more and more that look on his face, a look of complete agony and exquisite pleasure all at once and bent down kissing him passionately, he could still taste the blueberry pie and coffee Lex had been having when he came in. He kept thrusting and playing with Lex's cock until finally he felt it again. Lex gasped, eyes going wide like he was going to scream again but no sound came out. His back was arched off the bed, and his hands had a tight white knuckle grasp on the pillows. Clark felt him tighten impossibly around him and lost it, this time he finished with his husband, filling him deep. Clark groaned out Lex's name as he felt himself cum more and more still filling Lex. Resting his head in the crook of Lex' neck he started giving little kisses there after. 

“Always gonna make sure you're full sweetheart.” Clark said before leaning up and kissing Lex passionately again. “Soo full huh?! How does it feel sweetheart? Being the only human being ever to have all that alien sperm in him?” 

Lex shivered again, his gray blue eyes locking onto hazel green ones as his husband grinned down at him with that after sex thoroughly pleased look on his face and Lex could only whimper and smile, shaking his head, taking a few minutes to gather his sanity back to him. 

“Someone is much too pleased with themselves.” Lex said giving a slight whimper when Clark pulled out, he'd be bloated for a bit. But after all this time he had gotten used to the feeling. He didn't notice when Clark fixed the underwear. Did notice when Clark turned him around again, and laid down besides him with a hand possessively on his ass. “I think you're addicted to that part of my anatomy.” 

Clark laughed out loud at that. “Mmmm, I'd say it was all of you. But I have to admit that part is very impressively addicting.” He said kissing Lex's shoulder now laying almost nearly on top of him. Their legs entangled. 

“I'm going to be leaking again. Do you realize I'm probably the only man on earth that has to wear pantyliners in his underwear? It's very demeaning to my masculinity Clark.” Lex said and though he tried to sound annoyed or angry, it really came out with a slight chuckle cause he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. Having Clark's sperm in him was another kink, he knew. But knowing Clark was right, that he was the only person on Earth who got this was just addicting to him. Knowing 'Superman' would only fuck you, would only ever give you his 'seed' was a very good ego boost. 

“Mmmmm, soo... You want me to stop?” Clark asked with a chuckle in his tone too. 

“Don't you dare...” Lex said making Clark chuckle again as Lex turned around in his husband's hold to lean up and kiss him passionately again. He felt Clark bite his lip in the kiss and whimpered. Clark turned and laid out on his back, Lex coming and cuddling into him with a tired groan. 

“It stays in the body longer than normal sperm does you know. I'm very sure it's consistency makes it cling to the inner walls there. Perhaps it's natural in all your people? If the sperm stays in the body longer there would be more chances for conception.” Lex said, and Clark recognized the scientist in his husband coming forward, he had to chuckle a bit again and pulled Lex closer to him kissing the top of his head. “It stays mobile and alive longer too.” 

“Are you worried about 'conception' Lex?” Clark asked giving him that smile of his, in a clear tease. Lex swatted at his stomach making Clark laugh again. 

“Should I be? You're the alien here.” Lex responded back with just as much tease as Clark had.

“That would be something wouldn't it? But no, so far the AI says it's not an ability I'll develop.” Clark remarked with another smirk. 

“Mmmmm, Then it's a good thing the lab is making progress with it's findings.” Lex said off handedly, but making Clark gasp, the man tugged his face so they were starring at each other clearly. 

“You... you're serious?” Clark said wide eyed. Lex smirked and grinned. 

“I was waiting to tell you when I was sure... But we had a breakthrough last month... Your AI's technology advice for the artificial womb is working. The first viable embryo with 50% Kent dna, and 50% Luthor dna implanted perfectly. It's going on week 12.” Lex said giving his husband a proud smile. Clark sat them up quickly and pulled Lex onto his lap chest to chest kissing him passionately, and wrapping his arms around him. “I don't want you to get your hopes up Clark, a lot of things can still go wrong.” Lex added quickly. 

“I know.. I know... But if anyone can do it I know it'll be you.” Clark said with full confidence. 

“Hmmm....” Lex said with that smile/grin still on his features. “....I love your confidence in me.... Adore it even...” He said as Clark kissed his neck again, seriously the man was addicted to his ass and his neck but who was he to argue.

“Fact that LexCorp will make billions off it is really just a plus.” He said laughing again when Clark attacked him, nipping and biting and pushing him down into the bed. 

“LEX!” Clark said with the authoritative 'Superman' tone. Lex laughed as he wrapped his arms around Clark's neck, and his legs around his waist then moaned at the kisses and the biting. “Do I have to spank you?” Clark asked as he kept his attention on his lover's neck then moved down towards his chest. 

“I've been very naughty! Very evil! You should totally teach me another lesson.” Lex said chuckling, watching Clark chuckle and shake his head. 

“I don't think these lessons are working.” Clark added still with the superman tone. “I think I need to find another method for correcting you.” 

“Oh? But I learn ever so much Superman.” Lex said giving Clark his best 'please i'll be good' look to go with the innocent business man routine. 

“We're not leaving the bed tonight are we?” Clark asked chuckling again finally managing to take Lex's underwear off though he did it without ripping it and only threw it to the side. 

“Mmmmm..... Tomorrow is Saturday and I have the day clear.” Lex said with a grin and Clark attacked him with kisses again. The sounds of laughter, moans, and each other's names could be heard through out the expensive loft but thankfully no one was there to hear it.


End file.
